1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feature of a pouring spout device for packaging and in particular to a cam feature for an automatic opening feature of a pouring spout device for a liquid carrying package.
2. Description of Related Art
Pouring spout devices that have an automatic opening feature may be used for packages and containers for pourable food products. These types of pouring spout devices comprise a reclosable cap and a spout fitment affixed to the package. The automatic opening feature comprises a cam feature formed an the inside of the reclosable cap and a hinged flap formed with a cam follower. The hinged flap is disposed within the spout fitment. The pouring device may be attached to the outer surface of the package adjacent to a weakened area of the package or adjacent to a film sealing a hole in the package. Such pouring spout devices are disclosed in the published PCT application no. WO 98/41452 and the published PCT application no. WO 99/62775.
Another prior art document that describes a similar type of pouring spout device with an automatic opening feature is published European patent application no. EP 1127798, in the name of Rexam Medical Packaging Inc. In this document a spout fitment comprises a cam follower that has a triangular shape and extends upward from a hinged flap. A spiral cam extends from the inner surface of a reclosable cap. Upon opening of the cap the cam follower slides along the spiral cam so causing the flap to rotate downwardly about the hinge.